<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>一无所有 by qilibali</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23807512">一无所有</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/qilibali/pseuds/qilibali'>qilibali</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:08:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23807512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/qilibali/pseuds/qilibali</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>第一篇盾冬。<br/>搬文2014</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>一无所有</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve被掉进泳池的泡沫板砸晕了，朋友们听说他进了医护室的原因后都会在惊讶与窃笑之间磨蹭一下；与他关系特别好的Sam特地来医护室看他，注意，是看他，而不是看笑话，反正Sam Wilson就是这么说的。</p><p>当Steve回到教室，大家全在用一种介于怜悯和困惑再拌上调笑的表情瞅他。</p><p>“并不是一块泡沫板，是一辆装满泡沫板的推车！Clint应该抓稳车子把体育器材运送到应在的地方而不是去和Nat调情——”</p><p>“唔喔！Romanoff也在游泳池？穿着泳衣？好吧这是不可抗力，Rogers。”围过来的男同学们笑着，完全不同情这个受害者，“难道她打算进游泳队？现在报名还来得及吗？”</p><p>“唉你们……她只是为了校报的事，下个月有游泳比赛，记得吗？”</p><p>没人理游泳比赛，“话说回来，你这个未来的救生员居然在游泳池里被砸晕，会不会在档案上留下光荣一笔？”</p><p>Steve无奈地叹气：“好吧恭喜又找到笑料了，解散吧你们，一群混蛋。”</p><p>男生们嘻嘻哈哈地散去，Steve碰了碰自己头上肿起来的地方，庆幸泳池的水消减了一部分撞击力度，不然被那辆铁质的小推车结结实实掉在头上（泡沫板只是附带的！），不可能只有轻微脑震荡，Clint Barton那家伙却现在还没来道歉，算了。</p><p>收拾好自己的背包往肩膀上一甩，Steve打算回家。途径学校的运动场时，正在练习的棒球队队长Sam Wilson注意到了经过的好友，挥了挥手，Steve抬起手示意，“你怎么样？回家没问题吗？”皮肤黝黑的球队明星跑来，“没问题，谢谢关心。”Steve耸耸肩，“况且明天周末，我可以好好休息一下。”</p><p>“哦，”Sam耸耸肩膀，“好吧，本来还想希望你能来看球赛的，不过好好休息是不错伙计，你还可以顺便再思考一下当救生员的事。”他咧嘴笑出一口白牙。</p><p>“一边儿去，我早就决定了要当救生员。球赛？你之前没说过有什么球赛。”Steve奇怪地看着好友，球赛通常不可能提前一天才预定好不是吗。</p><p>“是的，”Sam又耸肩，“是和SHS的友谊赛，海报都贴在布告栏上呢，谁叫你除了上课就是在水里。”</p><p>Steve挠挠后脑勺，除了上课就在水里？真的？“不我应该有印象，大概是这个的错，”他指了指自己的头，“一想事就晕乎乎的，放心我会来看的。”</p><p>“来了更好，虽然我不太确定叫你来看我们输球是个好主意，”Sam翻了个白眼，“不过我们会努力的，虽然差距有点儿大，对方可是地区排名第一！连续五年，上次我们也输了，好了不提了你回去吧，我得归队了。”Sam答应了远处召唤他的队友，跑走前摇手，“回见Steve！好好休息！”</p><p>Steve回了他的关心，眨眨眼睛想了想球队的事，上次也输了？他喜欢棒球，应该去看了球赛，可是却没什么印象，算了，他摆摆头，比起球赛他有更优先的事要做。</p><p>比如仔细回想一下今天在昏迷期间产生的幻觉。</p><p>*</p><p>极限格斗怎样？我的主意不错吧？</p><p>好吧，你可以做任何你想做的事，什么能让你开心？</p><p> </p><p>是Sam，他肯定不会认错那牙缝和hiphop式说话方式，即便真实的棒球队长还远远不到要绕着嘴唇留一圈胡子的年纪。</p><p>而自己，穿着国旗色的制服，名字叫美国队长，拯救世界，保卫国家……天呐！躺在床上直视天花板的Steve捂住眼睛，他怎么不知道自己居然还有这么雄心勃勃的愿望！</p><p>而且幻觉，或者说梦境中的自己，嗯，不对，那个叫Steve的，有着非常健壮的手臂，当他低头，看到的除了鞋子还有……</p><p>Steve跳下床，来到衣柜门镶嵌的穿衣镜面前：五尺八的身高，在学校里不算最矮的只是有时候走在Sam身边会显得小一码而已，那可是棒球队长学校的明星。至少自己和Clint一样高，好吧只矮了一丁点儿，而且很多人包括Nat都说他看起来比Barton要高一些——“一定是比例的问题。”那位美艳和残酷成正比的校花曾这么说过。</p><p>镜子里的他穿着有印花的白色T恤，自然磨损的牛仔裤，绛金色的随意刘海，怎么看都是一个普普通通的高中生。长相也置于英气和优柔寡断中间——Peggy 说过他看起来有点儿好欺负，但他并不记得被谁欺负过，除了说这话的强势女学生会书记以外。他不太显眼但也不瘦弱——他并不是那么希望自己能变成Sam那样的大个子，但美国队长，咳，就是他梦见的那个，低头的时候甚至看不到多少鞋面了看在上帝份上！他突发奇想了一下难道女人们都是带着胸前这种感觉生活的吗。</p><p>他理应没什么不满的，护士母亲和退役后在工厂当着安保负责人的父亲，在布鲁克林这样的家庭还算令人满意，而且他还有一个梦想，那就是将来当一个救生员。虽然这个愿望的起因他不太清楚了，但他喜欢这个理想：帮助别人，保护生命。他为此加入了学校游泳队，还在练习中，离能当救生员的水平还远着呢。</p><p>所以，梦境里的世界还真有点儿不可理解，也许……是因为电视看多了？Steve困惑地揉了揉自己的头毛，不小心碰到被砸到的地方，痛得嘶声的同时又感到一阵晕眩。</p><p> </p><p>……那是Bucky。</p><p>Bucky？哪个Bucky？不会是那个……  </p><p>是的，就是他。</p><p> </p><p>突然插进来的这段对话一点儿头绪也没有，Steve回过神来才发现自己坐在了地上，屁股痛，看样子是刚才短暂地失去了意识。</p><p>谁是Bucky？</p><p>校医说过轻微脑震荡会有些许后遗症，要避免剧烈运动，Steve想，这几天先别去游泳池了。</p><p>之后直到妈妈叫他吃饭，Steve都躺在床上瞪着天花板——那上面贴了一张星球大战的海报，他花了半个小时去思考这片子讲的是什么。</p><p>Clint Barton是在吃完晚饭后来的，他不好意思皱着的脸看起来像一片黄油抹得很糟糕的吐司，“嘿伙计，你还好吗？”那家伙站在门口说，手还插在裤子后面的口袋里。</p><p>Steve翻了个白眼，笑着回答自己很好。Barton明显松了口气，迅雷不及掩耳之势递过来一叠东西展开，Steve定睛一看，是棒球卡。</p><p>“瞧我最近收集到的！怎么样！”Clint Barton换上得意洋洋的脸，如果Steve不是个和平主义者，他就一拳挥上去，所以他用手指点点其中的几张：“我有这张，这张，和这张，哦还有这张。”</p><p>“什么？不可能！这些古老版本发行量很少的！你以前都没说！我不信！”Barton嚎叫着拨开Steve，在脚垫上蹭了蹭鞋子就挤进了门口，“你得给我瞧瞧！太不够意思了Steve！”</p><p>过了鸡飞狗跳的半小时后，他们坐在地板上玩起了万智牌，Steve居然有些不太记得规则，Clint提示了他好几遍后开始有点儿担忧了：“天啊Steve，你确定不需要去医院看看吗？砸坏了你的脑子我会很愧疚的，真的，它本来就不那么灵光。”</p><p>“去你的吧，Clint，比你的好多了。”Steve撇嘴，抽出一张牌——他吃了一惊，Barton奇怪地看他，“怎么了？”</p><p>Steve翻过来：“你瞧。”</p><p>万智牌有五种颜色，白黑绿红蓝，但这是一张黑白交错的卡，名字叫“冬兵”。</p><p>“哇哦！这到底是黑牌还是白的！难道是闪卡[1]！”“我不知道，”Steve皱眉，“我不记得有这么一张卡牌……”他仔细看牌上的画面：一个穿着黑色排扣战衣的男人，带着面具，一手举着把不知道型号的步枪，另一只手闪着寒光——手中好像还拎着一个人，威风凛凛行走在硝烟战火中。</p><p>“酷！”Barton喊道，从Steve手里摘走这张牌，左看右看，卡牌下的解释里没有说明此卡使用方法，只有短短两句话：</p><p> </p><p><em>冬兵从不失败，除了最后一次。</em>  </p><p> </p><p>“从不失败……难道说这张牌是无往不利？可是最后一次……是说最后出牌还是……嗯……这也许是一张bug，也许是彩蛋，也许……”他嘀嘀咕咕，“可我从没听说过有这张牌！你什么时候买的？哪个系列的？”</p><p>Steve愣了半天：“不知道。”</p><p>“天啊！！”Barton抱头痛呼，“Steve！你要去看医生！！”</p><p>“滚。”</p><p>
  
</p><p>*</p><p>Clint离开后，Steve始终觉得脑子有点儿不清不楚，只得瞒着妈妈找了个冰袋敷头。</p><p>夜深，他睡觉前经过起居室，电视正在转播父亲爱看的MiLB棒球赛[2]，但做安保工作的Rogers先生经常要大半夜才会回来此时还未着家。Steve走到沙发前，妈妈歪在上面似乎已经睡着了，Steve心底涌起温柔的暖意，他没有叫醒开着电视等丈夫回来的女人，捡起掉在地上的毯子盖到母亲身上，把电视机的声音调低了一些，“晚安。”他轻声说。</p><p>这个晚上充满了荒唐诡异的梦境，Steve简直迷路在了万花筒里一般，他一下子在硝烟弥漫的战场，而敌人的旗帜居然是纳粹！一转眼他又回到了布鲁克林，但是街道的样子和他记忆里大相径庭，根本不像是21世纪。他一会儿是有着大胸和圆盾的美国队长，一会儿又不得不因为羸弱矮小被堵在巷子里胖揍。</p><p>昏昏沉的一个晚上过去，妈妈的敲门声把他惊醒，而Steve觉得自己就像没睡着过一样，“Steve？亲爱的？你今天不是要去看球赛吗？还吃早餐吗？”</p><p>“是的妈妈，我就出来。”Steve咕哝，他试探地碰了一下头，昨天被打的地方很疼，这倒也正常，头一天还没觉得多厉害的伤势，睡一觉起来往往会觉得痛很多。</p><p>Steve走进起居室，他母亲正在收拾餐盘：“你爸爸要加班已经走了，你呢，想吃点什么？Steve？你的脸色很不好，怎么了吗？”Rogers夫人走上前来想要用手摸摸儿子的额头，Steve躲开了，他没有把昨天被砸晕在游泳池的事告诉家人，没有必要。</p><p>他对母亲说只是有点儿没睡好不是感冒。但他妈妈的担忧脸色并没有消减，她充满爱怜地叹口气：“你得好好照顾自己，亲爱的，别让我们担心。”</p><p>Steve在那一瞬间感到很困惑，他做过什么让父母很担心的事吗？因为母亲的眼神那刹那显得十分悲伤。</p><p>他几乎是条件反射地问道：“爸爸出什么事了吗？”</p><p>Rogers夫人惊讶地眨眨眼，接着回了他一个不解的微笑：“他挺好的，就是有点儿忙，昨晚他回来的时候还开门看了眼你睡着的样子，在他眼里你永远是个小宝宝，怎么了？为什么这么问？”</p><p>不，没什么……Steve困惑地喃喃，他想象了一下父亲偷偷开门看他睡着没有的样子，笑起来。</p><p>*</p><p>棒球比赛在SHS学校球场里进行，这儿是对方主场，他们的学生也格外多。Steve走到了自己学校球队的休息处，隔着围栏和Sam打了个招呼，黝黑的朋友对他做了个鬼脸，指指对面，Steve看过去，SHS的球队是少见的黑色制服，这个颜色让对方的球队队员一个个都显得冷冽肃杀。</p><p>“看到他们的队长了吗？”Sam歪了歪头，“那个左胳膊袖子上有颗红星的？”</p><p>“是的，”Steve回答，他微微眯起眼睛好看得更清楚一些，那个人大约六英尺，不过在棒球队里并不算高大，半长的棕色头发在脑后扎了个小辫，棒球帽的阴影盖住了他大半张脸，只能隐约看到他有一张线条性感的嘴唇，下巴中间的小凹陷柔和了他的气质——这个人站姿挺霸气，他肩膀厚实，腿很长也很结实。</p><p>“别小看他，虽然看上去不像力量型选手，”Sam打断他的观察，“他是我遇到过的最棒的投手，打击能力也是他们队里最稳定的，非常难缠。”</p><p>“James Buchanan Barnes，十七岁，左投手，球速最快达到过九十八英里，以他的年纪来说将来超过一百英里不是悬念，变速球、滑球、曲线球没有明显短板，控球能力一等，球速一等，再见安打的次数也是队伍里最高的，是值得信赖和托付的优秀队长，早就被球探盯准了——说实在的，他怎么还在读高中？”</p><p>突然一把低哑的女嗓插入他们的谈话，Natasha Romanoff站在Steve身边，手中拿着随身携带的小型采访记录本。作为校报副主编和头牌记者——她的采访申请成功率高得匪夷所思，不过只要你看见过她长什么样子、听过她说话，就一点儿不会奇怪了。</p><p>“顺便一提，他交往过的女友数目超过了你们两支球队人数总和。”红发女记者“啪”地合上了她的小本子，挑起眼皮瞥了Steve和Sam一眼，这两个人已经完全处于震惊的状态，或者说Steve是被前面的数据震撼了，Sam则是被女友数目打击到了。</p><p>“不公平！”棒球队长一脸沉痛的表情，“这种人应该被人道毁灭！他打破了高中生之间的平衡！不利于青少年身心健康发展！”</p><p>Romanoff翻个大白眼看着对面：“我对他很感兴趣。”</p><p>Steve注意到这句话成功地令咱们的球队队长乌黑的脸更铁青了三分，狠狠地哼了一声归队，似乎是商量战术去了。</p><p>Steve觉得好笑，他看过去，那个和他们一般年纪的——比自己大一岁的风云人物，此时正在指示一个比他矮的队友做什么，手势很嚣张，Steve皱眉。</p><p>紧跟着，James Barnes踢了一个挡路的队友一脚，那个人差点脸着地摔在地上，但没人阻止他。</p><p>Steve拧起眉头，他不喜欢这个人。</p><p>“我待会要去采访他，我看到你带了相机，一块去拍张照？”Romanoff懒洋洋地侧头，Steve没有回过神来，“啊？哦，好。”他差点儿忘了自己不光是游泳队的一员，而且还是校报的编辑之一，他今天带着相机本来只是想记录一下球赛……免得自己又忘了什么时候看过比赛这回事。</p><p>他最近记性真的不太好。</p><p>“那么赛后见，Barton来了，我得闪了。”不耐烦朝后斜睨一眼的美女记者一扭腰施施然离开。比赛快要开始，Steve七拐八拐终于找到了一个位置，还没坐好，Clint Barton就已经在他身旁一屁股按下去了。</p><p>“上午好Steve，你搞清楚冬兵卡牌的事没？刚才你和Nat在说什么？她去哪了？她会看球赛吗？她提到我了吗？”</p><p>Steve还没想好先回答哪个问题，周围欢呼声骤起，比赛开始了。</p><p>*</p><p>四月，布鲁克林的阳光不应该那么耀眼。</p><p>比赛还在继续，SHS目前1比0领先，进入第六局，投手站上投手席。</p><p>/二人出局！/</p><p>“你看到他的动作了吗？他的左手？那哪是高中生的速度！”Clint 叫着，“这又会是三振出局！该死！Sam在干什么！打死他个下地狱的！”</p><p>投手区的Barnes弯着腰休息，Steve看到一滴汗水正滑下他的脸颊——那水珠在阳光下闪闪发光。</p><p>今天的太阳比预想的要厉害得多。</p><p>头顶一片白晃晃的光线，有些刺眼，Steve感到一阵晕眩，又来了，他真的要Clint付医药费才行。</p><p>/三振出局！攻守交换！了不起的James Buchanan Barnes！至今无安打无上垒！他能创造再一次的完全比赛吗！我们拭目以待！/</p><p>SHS的观众席那边发出欢呼，而这边却一片失望叹气，“该死！”Clint 愤怒地捶了一下膝盖，可乐第六次洒出来溅到了Steve手臂和裤子上。他想到了一个好主意。</p><p>Steve站起来，“你要去哪？”Clint 的口气里还带着余恨，“洗手间。”Steve示意了一下自己的裤子，“哦，抱歉，不过去洗手间干什么？拜托，只是一点儿可乐！”他欠揍的脸露出“哦拜托别这么娘炮”的表情。</p><p>Steve懒得理他，幸好他们并不是坐在人群中间，穿过别人身前走到过道不需要接受太多人白眼。他决定站在过道口后面看完比赛，偶尔他会扫一眼Barton坐着的地方，他旁边有人坐下去过一会儿受不了又离开了，不过这完全没有影响那家伙。</p><p>Steve突然发现有人在频频往自己站着的地方回头，“他真是个白痴，是不是？”不知道什么时候Natasha Romanoff来到了他身边，这女人总是神出鬼没，会暴露她踪迹的大概只有男人们的视线。</p><p>/界外球！现在轮到了第三棒投手James Buchanan Barnes！自第四棒Brock Rumlow的全垒打之后现在进入了第九局！/</p><p>“比赛快结束了，走吧。”最后一局的哨声吹响，比分还停留在2比0，不出意外Sam得接受第二次失败，Romanoff转身走开，Steve停在那儿愣了一会儿，“哦，你说的采访，对。”他跟上去。</p><p>/飞向外野的球！外野！哎呀被中坚手接住了！Barnes还有一次机会！现在一垒有人！/</p><p>他们绕着球场走了一圈朝着对方球队休息处走去，顺便跟进比赛。</p><p>/高飞球！继续飞！飞！快跑！/</p><p>观众席爆发出热烈的欢呼，两人上垒成功，目前比分四比零……就算Sam的球队能够在九下半局一球送一人上垒，第三球全垒打都不可能追平比分，吹哨号角彩纸筒的炸裂声震得耳膜嗡嗡作响，比赛提前结束了。</p><p>Steve晃晃头，冲自己笑了笑：“天啊高中生们的热情。”</p><p>“这么说就好像你不是高中生似的。”Romanoff瞥他一眼。</p><p>Steve没有回话，他听到了观众席上的说话声：“James Buchanan Barnes！哪个球队碰上他真是倒霉！作为主力投手的打击能力也是一流的！不知道他们队上的第四棒怎么想？”</p><p>“他可是队里的王牌！但击球风格比第四棒还酷，能力这么突出但听说他对教练言听计从，难怪报纸上给他起了个外号……”</p><p>Steve突然想起了昨晚那张冬兵的万智牌，耀眼的阳光下好像突然有一股冷风刮过。</p><p>“Rogers？”Romanoff回头发现他傻站在那儿没跟上。</p><p>*</p><p>他们走进SHS的休息区，那里的队员们正在进行随意的庆祝，他们碰碰肩膀就好像胜利得来的很容易理所当然似的。</p><p>“嘿美人，你找谁？”一个穿着黑色棒球制服的大个子挡住了他们的视线，“走开。”另外一个队员推开他站到Steve面前，他虽然不如被推开的人高大，却显得更加结实，精干的脸被晒得油光发亮，他挑衅地上下扫视Steve，完了轻蔑地挪开了视线对Romanoff挑挑下巴：“找谁？”</p><p>“Barnes，你知道的，”红发美人轻轻一笑，“我还和你们教练预约了采访，能告诉我他在哪吗？”她声调那么温和，Steve差点没忍住挠耳朵的冲动。</p><p>“教练不在，James在休息室，”球员偏一偏头示意方向，嘴角的调笑显得不怀好意，“放心进去，没人会来打搅。”</p><p>这话让人没法不往歪处想，“我们只是去采访。”Steve澄清，他怒视这个看上去比自己大几岁的球员，正打算跟着Nat走进过道去，却被拦住了，“嘿，小子，闲人免进。”另外一些人围上来，把他和Romanoff隔开。</p><p>“我负责照相。”Steve顶回去，“让我过去。”</p><p>“好了你先回去吧Rogers，我能搞定。”女记者冲他挥挥手。</p><p>“不行。”Steve丝毫不退让。</p><p>“喂！听这个漂亮妞的话，乖乖滚开，我们刚把你们打得落花流水，现在还不想再让你屁滚尿流！”</p><p>“谢谢你的忠告，这更坚定了我要留在这里的决心，如果你们都是这么不讲道理的话。”Steve刚一说完，就被揪住领子，“不讲道理？嗯？”</p><p>“Rumlow，出了什么事。”紧要关头走过来的西装男打断了两人的交锋，看样子是个老师，不像是教练。</p><p>Steve的领口被松开了，“没什么，Pierce。”Rumlow耸耸肩，眼睛却狠狠盯着他。</p><p>*</p><p>Natasha的采访泡汤了，那个西装男拒绝了她，这倒是破天荒头一回。</p><p>“那个是他们球队的指导员，很奇怪不是吗，教练在他们队里说不上什么话，我还想就此采访一下Barnes呢看他是什么看法呢，如果你们在那儿打起来，我就有好素材写新闻了。”Natasha对Steve眨眨眼，“你总是那样Steve，正直得过了头，要知道那可有整个球队，加上预备球员和打杂的，你丝毫的胜算都没有。”她嘴上这么说，却没有一点儿不高兴的样子。</p><p>“可那也不能妥协，你一个人留在那儿出了什么事怎么办。”Steve一本正经的样子令他同学笑起来：“你就那么肯定会有事？你应该不认识Barnes不是吗？”</p><p>Steve被这个问题难住了，他想摸摸头，手送一半想起头上的肿包又放下来，“不认识，但我觉得……不，是根据我的观察，他像是个混蛋。”Steve想到Barnes比赛间隙去休息区喝水时和刚才那个挑衅他的Rumlow有说有笑关系密切的样子，相反对那些给他递来毛巾和水杯的替补队员却毫不客气。</p><p>Natasha看了他一会儿，他沉浸在自己的思绪中没有注意。</p><p>*</p><p>采访没有如愿，但出乎意料的事总在发生。</p><p>Sam散场后碰到了Steve，由于比赛的关系他的队友们都心情低落各自走了，那时候Natasha也不知坐哪个高富帅的跑车回去了。</p><p>已经过了中午两个小伙子决定一块吃饭，就地随便推开了一扇店门。</p><p>落座的时候一切正常，等店员送来了他们的点餐，隔板另一边突然探出半个人来：“哟，这不是之前那个嘴硬的小子吗？”</p><p>Sam眨巴着眼睛没搞清楚情况，隔板上就又多了几个人，“嘿，小子，被小妞甩了？等等，这个人……”</p><p>“这不是刚刚手下败将的球队队长吗！你叫……Sean对吧？”</p><p>Sam的怒火被成功地挑起来，对方吃吃笑着，Steve认出了Rumlow，而他觉得不出意料的话，那边还坐着一个人没站起来。</p><p>Steve第一次这么近的地方正面James Barnes，这个人比想象的还要好看，清浅的灰绿色眼睛大得咋舌但神色凶猛，他可以称得上是漂亮，真的，如果不是有着和长相不太相称的身材——看他的脸想象到的是精炼柔韧的躯体，近距离欣赏他的宽厚肩膀和结实手臂让人能够想到赛场上的敌人该是多么气恼。</p><p>一声冷哼，“手下败将和跟班？你看什么看，黄毛。”Barnes阴沉地横了他一眼，那表情就和街头巷尾打架群殴挑起争端的混混一个嘴脸，仿佛你蹭了一下他的肩膀他就要杀了你沉海一样充满戾气。</p><p> </p><p>你可以住在我那，我们把沙发垫铺在地上，就像小时候那样。</p><p>来吧Steve，会很有趣的。</p><p> </p><p>Steve感觉到了一阵天旋地转的晕眩，比在球场的时候要严重得多，他差点歪倒在座位上，耳边响起了刺耳的嘲笑：“哦天啊真是个弱不经风的娘们儿不是吗？瞪一眼就晕倒？我的上帝！”“难怪你们学校输得那么惨！我说！”</p><p>“闭嘴！他昨天受了伤！”晕眩中Sam在维护他。</p><p>“哼，可笑。”Barnes，是的一定是他，Steve使劲闭了闭眼稳住疼痛睁开，那个背影正打算离开，“来比赛！”他吼道，“敢不敢比一场！”</p><p>这下就连站在他旁边的Sam都震惊了。</p><p>他们来到了公园里人比较少的一块草坪上，不远处的雕像那有父母带着孩子在玩耍，嬉闹的声音像一群快活的麻雀。</p><p>“你觉得就你能打出我的球？”Barnes冷笑着转动手腕，他灰绿的眼珠子透着寒光，Steve看着他的脸觉得眼熟，但看见那双眼睛又认为无比陌生。</p><p> </p><p>我得中和一下你，Steve，你太好了，而我又不想太坏，瞧我们多合适！</p><p> </p><p>“你可以试试看。”Steve咬牙，“如果我打出了，就让你的队员们发挥一点儿体育精神，尊重你的对手，向Sam道歉。”</p><p>哈哈哈哈，对方阵营里笑歪一片，有的甚至捂着肚子蹲下来笑得喘不过气，断断续续感叹这究竟是哪个年代穿越来的老古董居然还有这样搞笑的台词。</p><p>Barnes也笑得前仰后合，Steve看着他的笑脸——那种真的被逗乐了的笑脸，有种不真实的感觉，好像阳光太刺眼让一切都闪闪发亮。</p><p> </p><p>你看到了吗Steve？这就是明日世界！</p><p> </p><p>Steve微微眯起眼睛好看得更清楚，他叉开腿，握紧了手里的球棒拉开架势：“来吧Barnes，除非你输不起。”</p><p>James Barnes慢慢收敛起笑容，但他依旧一副不当回事的表情，Rumlow拿着捕手手套走到了Steve身边，拳头砸进手套里砰砰作响，“来吧伙计，让这小子尝尝甜头。”他咧嘴一笑，慢慢蹲下去像一条潜进泥水里的鳄鱼。</p><p>Sam阻止过了，他说就算要比也应该是自己这个球队队长去比，不过Steve有多固执他也不是不清楚，此时他只能站在一旁焦虑地注视着事态发展，唯一值得庆幸的是运动员不能打架，否则他们俩被群殴是毫无悬念的事。</p><p>“让我看看你的本事，黄毛！”Barnes喊道。</p><p>硬球砸进捕手手套的声音沉闷坚硬，第一球，Steve错过了。</p><p>围观的球员们发出嘘声和各种口哨嘲笑，但那些都进不了Steve的耳朵，他眯起眼睛，正试图在过于强烈的阳光下看清楚Barnes的轮廓，但即便是那样他面前的一切都还是模模糊糊，更别提是看清楚对方的动作了，他只能竖起耳朵听。</p><p>第二球，旁边的尖叫和大笑更加混乱吵闹，他挥空了，他听到了球破空而来的声音，但他看不到，空棒。</p><p> </p><p>我就眨眼的时候没看好你，Steve，你就给自己挂了彩？</p><p> </p><p>“最后一球。”Barnes的声音仿佛从遥远的地方传来，Steve想要看清楚一点儿，但他彻底失去了影像。</p><p> </p><p>我有时候在想你是不是喜欢挨揍。</p><p>James Barnes中士明天将随军去英国！</p><p>放心，我说的全是你的好话。</p><p>在我回来之前，别做傻事！</p><p>等我去赢得这场战争！</p><p> </p><p>“亲爱的。你感觉怎样？”</p><p>Steve睁开眼睛，他看到一脸担忧的妈妈，眨眨眼，他母亲回头喊道：“他醒来了！”</p><p>Steve还在困惑，紧跟着一个男人赶了进来，“嘿。”他看到Steve，笑起来，眼角都是皱纹，但他看起来特别好，就是，好，Steve一时说不出话来，他父亲看起来那么好，就像在照片上看过的那么好，那么英俊。</p><p>“你感觉怎样？儿子？”他在床边坐下，握住了妻子的手，“听说你在和人决斗的时候晕倒了，我都不知道该为哪件事吃惊，是决斗还是晕倒。”</p><p>大人们笑起来，带着无奈的宠溺，摇着他们的头，“你把可怜的Sam吓死了，下次你被砸了头要告诉我们，好吗？”</p><p>Steve已经尝试过想要发出声音，他失败了，一个苦涩的东西哽在他的喉咙口，阳光照进窗户，一切都那么好。</p><p>他再也不是一无所有的布鲁克林的男孩了，他有父母，朋友，同学，他在学校的成绩还不错，老师同学交情都很好，街道和睦，他有一个梦想是当救生员。</p><p>他皱起脸，就像每个人想要忍住哭泣的时候那样，翘起眉头，感觉到幸福在揉着胸口，用力地按压着他的心脏，最好的疼痛。</p><p>“Hi……”他终于发出了一点儿声音，泪光中父母的笑容那么真实美好。</p><p>*</p><p>“Steve！”Clint朝他跑过来，抹了一把汗水，“听说你昨天晕倒了？天啊是因为我的推车吗？你感觉好点儿没？我……”</p><p>“完全好了，现在连头也不疼了，我赶时间，等等和你聊。”Steve冲他摆手，急匆匆地，突然又回头问，“你知道Nat在哪吗？我找她有点儿事。”</p><p>“编辑部？也许？你真的好了吗？”</p><p>Steve跑掉了。</p><p>“等等……你居然叫她Nat？这是什么时候的事！”Clint在他身后哀嚎。</p><p>Natasha在编辑部，同时还有编辑部的指导老师Nicholas Fury，是个戴着眼镜的黑人，看体格会让人以为他是教体育的，但他热爱英雄史诗。</p><p>“Rogers。”</p><p>“Fury先生。”Steve点点头，他不太喜欢这个老师，因为此人总是背对阳光而那样的话他总有一边眼镜反光，神秘莫测，感觉不是好人。</p><p>等他离开，Steve才终于有机会和Natasha说上话，“你想和我说什么？”Natasha用怀疑的眼光扫视他，“如果你还是那个Steve Rogers，我应该不用担心你打算邀请我喝咖啡？没错看上去你就有那么紧张。”</p><p>“不，不是。”Steve干巴巴地说。</p><p>“那是什么。”红发女记者整理自己手中的采访稿，抬头看他。</p><p>Steve在她对面坐下来，编辑部的书桌是上个世纪的装备，老式的木头块，笨重但是表面已经被使用得圆润光滑，充满了怀旧情调，Steve的手指摩挲这桌面，斟酌自己的用词。</p><p>“我知道你总是消息灵通，”他说，“我猜这比我上网查来的还要靠谱，因为网上说这是臆想和做梦，还有既视感什么的，总之并不值得……”</p><p>“嗯哼。”Natasha点点头，表示她在认真听。</p><p>“我是说，我昏倒了，之前，你知道。”</p><p>“对，我看你是跑来的，应该是好了，所以我没问，你好了吗？”红发美女翘起嘴角，像是在调笑。</p><p>“很好，谢谢，”Steve说，“我是说，我梦里的人，和现实全都能对上，除了一个人，全都能对上，但是……梦里的世界要糟糕一百倍，一千倍一万倍……但是……”</p><p>“但是？”Natasha皱眉重复他的话。</p><p>“但是唯一不同的那个人，在梦里要好上一万倍。”Steve揉着头发，他头上的肿包过了一晚上已经消掉了不少，不怎么疼了，他看起来很困惑。</p><p>“你的重点是？”</p><p>“重点是梦境感觉很真实，荒谬得很，但就是……梦里你是一个特工，我们俩是同事。”Steve指指他们俩，“一块作战，你能想象吗？”</p><p>“哇哦，酷，我们关系不错？我猜？”Natasha意味深长地笑，“因为你决定来找我商量这个事。”</p><p>“呃……是还行？但我们只是同事关系，我很肯定，朋友，也许。”Steve愣了一会儿才意识到潜台词这种东西，他连忙澄清。</p><p>Natasha咯咯笑：“放心吧我也没期待别的关系，”她心知肚明扫了开始有点儿尴尬的Steve一眼，“除了我还有谁？”</p><p>“都有，Clint也是我们一伙，还有刚才的Fury、Sam、Tony……”</p><p>“Tony？他个游手好闲的二世祖，在你梦里干什么的？”</p><p>“呃……不那么游手好闲的二世祖？不过他还是很聪明，他做了一套盔甲……不，这不是重点，重点是，为什么我会梦到那些，为什么他们……如此真实。”</p><p>“那么你更喜欢哪一个？梦还是现在？”Natasha耸耸肩。</p><p>“更喜欢哪个？我……”</p><p>“因为你刚才说，现实比梦好一万倍，但梦里有个人比现实好一万倍，抵消了是不是？所以你更喜欢哪个？”女孩手撑着下巴，眨眨眼睛，她似乎总是知道，所有事她都知道。</p><p>“天啊你真是……难倒我了，我不……”Steve沉吟了好一阵，叹口气，“我不知道。”</p><p>“那你可得好好想想。”女记者回答。</p><p>*</p><p>Steve在休息室找到了Sam，他的好友抬头看了他一眼，又闷闷低头下去维护自己的棒球手套。</p><p>Steve走到他旁边坐下，长椅在两人中间隔了一个运动包的距离。</p><p>“你太鲁莽了，Steve，我都不知道你在干什么。”终于，Sam张嘴对他说话，但依旧面对着手套。</p><p>“抱歉。”Steve叹口气。</p><p>“他那两球都是触身球！Steve！你想想看！时速九十英里的球！打在身上会是怎样！？打在头上会是怎样！？你侥幸躲开了是你的运气！”  Sam把手套往地上一砸，站起来走来走去，“我都不知道你是怎么躲开的！那球就是冲着你去的！我看到了！”他气愤地挥着手，Steve知道，当时的嘲笑和欢呼声中，还夹杂了Sam的怒吼，但这位大个子棒球队队长被其他同样健壮的球员缠住了，他们差点儿打起来。</p><p>就当Steve在眩晕中企图看清Barnes的球迹的时候，他身处战场之中。</p><p>“你晕倒的时候……我真的以为你是被砸晕了……”Sam扶着额头，看样子那瞬间吓得不轻，“Barnes当然会说他没有打到你，鬼才信，鬼才信！”</p><p>“可我的确没有被打到。”Steve耸肩，不好意思地笑笑，他脑海中突然涌现出一个可能。</p><p>“那是医生那么说之后！你知道那个混蛋还说什么吗！那个叫Rumlow的？‘哦他能被九十英里的球打晕也是难得一见的事，一般人很少有这种机会不是吗？找死的机会？’说实在的，伙计，我是你朋友，但我也得同意你就是在找死，谢谢你为我鸣不平，但为了一两句讥笑就去寻死不是件好事！”</p><p>Sam终于发泄完了，他又走回自己的位置一屁股坐下，捡起手套。</p><p>“你脑子里都在想什么？”</p><p>“我也不知道。”Steve老实地回答。</p><p>他看到Barnes之后就不知道自己在干什么了。</p><p>*</p><p>SHS的学校门外，Steve站在一棵树的阴影下，他看到Barnes走出来，胳膊里搂着一个漂亮的女学生，他们在校门口旁若无人地调情。</p><p>这倒是没什么违和感，Steve想。</p><p>Barnes搂着女孩离开，Steve看着他们俩的背影还在想要不要跟上去，突然有人拍了拍他的肩膀，他一回头，就被推到了树干上。</p><p>“哟，这不是昨天那个晕倒的娘炮吗。”Rumlow笑道，他的跟班就像一堵墙似的围上来，Steve转头，看到不远处的Barnes停了下来正往他们这边看。</p><p>“嘿James，没事你走吧，交给我们就行。”Rumlow冲他撇了一下头，Steve看到Barnes扯着一边嘴角笑了笑，耸耸肩搂着姑娘头也不回地走了。</p><p>Steve感到失望，Barnes不应该是这样的不是吗？不是说指望他来救自己什么的，而是……那个人不应该是这样的，有正义感、温柔、做自己认为对的事，James Barnes应该是那样的人？</p><p> </p><p>我记得你矮多了。</p><p>痛吗？</p><p>那个打起架来不知道跑的布鲁克林小个子，我得跟紧他才行。</p><p> </p><p>“跟踪狂啊你？来吧小子！”几个牛高马大的学生就这么挟持着Steve从校门口离开。</p><p>*</p><p>“Steve！”看到他的脸Sam又被吓了一跳，“你这是！？”</p><p>“打了一架。”他淡淡地说，省去了“几乎是单方面被打”这微不足道的小细节。</p><p>“我的上帝，你是和谁打架了……哦该死，不会又是SHS那些混账吧！？”</p><p>不擅长撒谎的Steve没有回答，走到自己的座位坐下，书包塞进抽屉里，看着窗外。</p><p>他现在不想聊天。</p><p>Sam很识趣，但别人不会。</p><p>Steve觉得很烦躁，他不想应付周围叽叽喳喳的同学，老师在讲台上给星球分类，Steve心不在焉地听，下意识觉得这对打仗一点儿帮助也没有。</p><p>可现实是，他并没有仗需要打。</p><p>梦还是现实，更喜欢哪一个？</p><p>他仔细思考着这个问题，其实根本不用思考不是吗，因为这里要好多了。</p><p>可是Barnes，Steve忍不住想要揉眉头，他一想到就忍不住。</p><p>也许Barnes的本性并不是那样，他打出的触身球并没有真的砸中自己，也许他只是和狐朋狗友待在一起时间长了，也许他本质上还是个好人。</p><p>Steve这么安慰自己，这样他就可以留下来了。</p><p>*</p><p>“怎么又是你？！”</p><p>“我想和你谈谈。”Steve走出阴影，他固执的脸上还有着大大小小的伤，被衣服遮住的身体上更是伤痕累累，毕竟他已经连着挨打一个星期了。</p><p>“我和你有什么好谈的！你是基佬吗？”Barnes暴躁地回答，转眼又带上了讥笑，“就算我不拒绝男人，也不能是你这样的，去照照镜子怎样？”</p><p>“我只是想和你谈谈，Barnes，我……”Steve不但没有后退，反而前进了两步，Barnes伸手把他推开，指着自己手背的指节伤口给他看：“我都懒得打你！为了你这种家伙把手弄破根本不值得！Rumlow应该打断你的腿，别再让我看到你。”</p><p>Barnes越过他朝前走，Steve追上去拉住他的右胳膊，“Barnes……”他话还没说完，一拳带着呼呼风声把他迎头砸在地上，Barnes晃了晃自己的手：“啊真是！这是左手！该死的破皮了，我还得用这只手投球呢你这个废物！！”他气得要命，于是对着地上还没爬起来的人连着踢了好几脚。</p><p> </p><p>I'll be with you,till the end of the line,Pal.</p><p>*</p><p>“他不是Bucky。”Steve低沉的声音透过他捂着额头的手掌。</p><p>“谁？”Rogers夫人问，她担忧又焦虑，“Steve，孩子，你最近是怎么了？教练说你最近没有去游泳训练，回来又是一身伤，叛逆期？”</p><p>Steve对那个词笑了一下，这扯起了他的伤口，他又皱眉。</p><p>“不，不是的，对不起妈妈，我只是想搞清楚一些事。”</p><p>母亲忧郁的眼光注视着他，Steve觉得很熟悉，他当然很熟悉，充满苦难的、困顿的生活，他梦里那个。</p><p>“父亲呢？”Steve问。</p><p>“他啊，加班，怎么了？”</p><p>没什么，Steve回答，但是他趁着母亲走出卧室的时机，匆匆出了门，“你要去哪亲爱的？已经很晚了！”</p><p>“我就回来！”</p><p>他在夜幕中骑着自行车，飞驰在他熟悉不已的道路上，穿过相对平静的布鲁克林生活区的夜晚，还有人流不息的闹市区，橘黄的灯光让一切充满了温情，怀旧的滋味，这都是Steve喜欢的。</p><p>甚至他的父亲，是的，Steve来到了父亲工作的公司，他停在阴影里，看到父亲走出来询问一个保安是否一切正常，剪影里的中年人依旧有着笔挺的军姿，就好像在战场上一样，认真仔细地对待一个平凡的工作。</p><p>这就是Steve想要的生活。</p><p>他看了好一阵子，直到父亲巡逻的身影消失在大楼里。</p><p>Steve骑车离开，沿着堤坝，在闪着亮光的水波旁，学校沉浸在夜色中，他放慢了车速，眺望那片熟悉的阴影，旗杆上旗子在风中抖擞。</p><p>他骑车经过了很多地方，公园、车站、球场、图书馆、医院，就好像国王巡视自己的领地，每一个位置都让他充满爱怜。</p><p>这儿是布鲁克林，虽然有些地方不对，但这儿是他熟悉的布鲁克林。</p><p>他在码头停下。</p><p>对岸灯火通明。</p><p>“你想好了？”不知道什么时候，Natasha走到了他身边，无所不知的样子，你知道。</p><p>Steve眨眨眼，却没有问你怎么在这或者你怎么知道我在这。</p><p>“你总是什么都知道。”相反，他说。</p><p>“并没有，Steve，我只是装作我什么都知道，而你觉得我什么都知道。”Nat撇嘴。</p><p>“我决定了。”Steve回答。</p><p>听到他的回答，Natasha翘了翘嘴角，“要去和他们告别吗？”</p><p>“不，早就已经告别过了。”Steve低下头。</p><p>“虽然我不想八卦，但还是想问一句，是因为他？因为那个比这里好一万倍的人？”红发的女孩咧嘴笑起来，她笑得很好看。</p><p>Steve伸手从口袋里掏出一张卡片，Nat探头去看了一眼，他在手里转动这张牌，阴沉的“冬兵”也转着。</p><p>“那边需要我，”Steve喃喃说，“世界在变，我和他也在变。”</p><p>“你听起来一点儿也不像个高中生，Rogers。”女孩横他一眼，手插在口袋里转身，“那么回头见，嗯？”</p><p>“回头见。”</p><p>“晚安Steve。”</p><p>*</p><p>当Steve醒来，他头顶是奶白色的天花板，他全身都痛，头尤其痛。</p><p>他偏头，看到Sam坐在身边，好友老了十几岁的脸转过来，笑道：“嘿，你醒了！”</p><p>“你留这个胡子还不错。”Steve哼哼着回答，他口腔内也痛。</p><p>“哦，谢谢！”Sam先吃了一惊，然后耸耸肩，“你能醒来真是太好了伙计，我不太清楚他们是怎么说的，但……”</p><p>话没说完一个人推门而入，是Natasha，Clint靠在门边：“Hi Cap，你看起来不错。我替你们守门。”他对里面的人点点头。</p><p>“感觉怎样？”Nat站在床脚，“我猜猜，做了一个很长的梦？”</p><p>Steve只能轻微点点头，对她投以质疑的目光。</p><p>Nat笑了，她和Sam对视一眼，“你那位老朋友把你打得不轻，Steve，三个枪眼，如果不是你，早就内脏衰竭了。还有落水高度导致的肋骨骨折、脊椎滑脱、脑震荡……再说一遍，是别人早就死了；你需要高强度的手术，但麻醉对你不起作用你知道，神盾局虽然倒了但还有一个你能用到的的技术——直接作用于你的大脑，产生类似麻醉的效果。所以，梦怎样？”</p><p>“很好。”Steve回答，“好得让人不想醒来。”</p><p>Nat神秘地笑了笑，“的确，据说就没人醒来过……但我们总是对你充满信心，不是吗，美国队长。”</p><p>*</p><p>又是一个太阳天，有两个大个子尽量把自己缩在一把路边咖啡厅的阳伞下面，但见效甚微。</p><p>似乎是为了找点儿乐子，黑色的那个起了个话头：“你在那段时间都干了些什么？我知道你在睡觉。”</p><p>“游泳，他们说我总是泡在水里。”Steve目不斜视。</p><p>“哦，那后来呢。”</p><p>“有人把我捞出来了，然后我整天追着他跑，还会被揍。”他撇嘴，脸上有一个清晰的淤痕。</p><p>“这和现实有什么区别？”Sam翘起眉毛。</p><p>“是啊……区别。”Steve盯着远处一个穿着夹克带着棒球帽的背影，笑起来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Fin</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>